Harry Potter and the Horsemen's War
by NewExodus
Summary: A prophecy told too late results in a possible war that could destroy humanity. A boy who has known nothing but tragedy is called to become the champion of Death and prevent an all out war. Harry Potter must learn how to master the powers of Death if he is to defeat Tom Riddle and prevent War and Pestilence from eliminating muggles and wizards alike!
1. Dealing with Death

**AN: I still don't own Harry Potter. Neither do I own the Horsemen. All I own is this idea.**

* * *

"You understand what's happened of course?"

"Undeniably. Our siblings have decided to change the future we were told to keep"

"Will you help me stop them?"

"No."  
"No?"

"No. I will not help you tip the balance any more than it already has."

"Even if helping me restores the balance?"

"You are a powerhouse sister easily able to match both of them in a fight. If I joined in then the balance would shift greatly."

"And what if I told you that our dear brother has chosen his champion?"

"The Riddle boy?"

"Man now. Or whatever he has become"

"The same Riddle that has evaded you for years?"

"Yes. I am certain he chose Riddle just to spite me."

"He would."

"Indeed. Will you help?"

"My answer has not changed sister. But I will promise you that I will not join them either. I shall remain neutral."

"Neutrality only lasts for so long before you must act. When that happens who will you join?"  
"You already know the answer to that."

"I suppose I do. Goodbye brother."

"Good Luck Sister."

* * *

 _He was floating._

 _Why was he floating?_

 _Beneath him there was fire and destruction. Hundreds screaming in pain and agony while one voice laughed a manic laugh._

 _Turning to the right he saw a man clad in crimson armour laughing over the bodies of his friends while a woman wearing white stood next to him smirked at the dead._

 _Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius. All of them dead and mangled almost beyond recognition. The woman looked straight at him and laughed._

" _Do you wish for this to happen?" A soothing voice came from beside him._

 _Turning again he saw a pale young woman looking down sadly at the destruction._

" _He told you too late. By trying to save you he has accelerated future events. We cannot sit by any longer." A hard voice came from his right. Looking he saw a man clad in black and looking inhumanly thin._

" _You must take your place..."_

" _Or let this world burn..."_

 _And as one they said "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Harry Potter woke up with a start.

Ever since Dumbledore had told him of the prophecy Harry had been having strange dreams that he couldn't quite remember. The only thing he could remember of the dreams was the prophecy being told to him by two voices.

Reaching for his glasses, Harry climbed out of his bed and could instantly tell something was wrong.

Damn it! If he Vernon had allowed him his wand, He'd be able to find out what was wrong almost immediately but since he didn't he would have to settle for looking around.

Hedwig's cage was undisturbed so it wasn't that.

Something at the corner of his eye however caught his attention. Turning around quickly he came face to face with a pale young woman sitting atop his desk, legs crossed with a calm smile on her face.

She looked familiar and looking at her he felt some sense of peace and serenity, almost like he wanted to lie down and sleep forever.

"Hello Harry Potter," The woman began. She had a cool voice, not emotionless but not overly emotional either. "I have wanted to meet you for the longest time. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Death."

Harry blinked.

Harry blinked again.

"You're Death." Harry said slowly.

"Yes, I am." Death replied.

"And you've wanted to meet me." Harry stated.

"For the longest time, yes." Death said with a smile.

"Does this mean I'm about to die?" Harry asked and for a moment Death looked surprised before replying with another question.

"Where on earth did you get that notion from?"

"Well," Harry began, "I've been doing things that I should have died from for years and I thought you were just late collecting."

It was Death's turn to blink now.

"Well," She began as she took out a small white notebook and flicked through it "It's most certainly not your time and actually, I didn't realize that you had avoided me that many times. A basilisk when you were twelve! Dear lord that's lucky. I knew a soul th-"

"So why are you here if you're not going to kill me?" Harry interrupted curiously, as much as he would have loved to hear stories about deaths, Harry wanted to know why Death was in his bedroom.

"I need your help." Death replied with a shrug.

"You need my help." Harry repeated slowly.

"Yes." Death said

"With what?" Harry asked.

"Stopping my _Brother and Sister_ from killing everyone _._ "

"Um, not trying to sound stupid but who is your brother?"

Sighing Death hopped off the desk and walked towards Harry. "My brother is War and my sister is Pestilence."

"Wait, Everyone you've said is part of the four horsemen right?" With Death's nod Harry continued "What about Famine? Is he involved with this too?"

"Famine is currently neutral to what's going on. He doesn't want to tip the scales too badly lest something happens." Death replied. "He doesn't understand that the balance has already been tipped. Unless he helps War will gain more souls as will Pestilence."

"Wait what?" Harry asked, confused. "How do souls have anything to do with this?"

"I don't have time to explain the whole thing now but in short the more souls we gain, the more power we have. War gets souls from the dead in battle, Famine from starvation or deaths relating to it, Pestilence from illness and I take those that are left. Usually there's a balance to this." Death said as she walked around Harry.

"Wait backtrack a moment, so why do you need my help then if there's a balance?" Harry asked as he turned, keeping Death in view.

Death sighed and gracefully sat on the broken chair in front of the desk, " _Was_ a balance Harry," Death said. For some reason when Death said his name, Harry felt a cold tingle down his spine. "Albus Dumbledore told you the prophecy too late. He was supposed to tell you when you hit thirteen and start training you to defeat Tom Riddle so when you faced him in the graveyard, with some help from myself, he would die permanently. As it is now, I am forbidden by the powers that be to interfere any more than I have."

"So what's changed now then? Now that Dumbledore told me the prophecy late?" Harry asked.

" _War_ happened." Death spat out angrily. "My brother saw a chance for more power and grabbed it by the horns. Now the second wizarding war has broken out he will get more souls than usual tipping the balance of things. Pestilence teaming up with him makes it probable that she will release inferi and disease increasing War's strength."

"So how does this affect me?" Harry said questioningly.

"War has chosen his champion. Tom Riddle. I want you as my champion. Without your help War and Tom Riddle cannot be defeated."

"What does being your champion mean? I'm not being someone's pawn" Harry said angrily.

Laughing at his reaction, Death smiled and answered "First of all you will not be a pawn. You will be more of a, ah what's the word, subordinate? That seems like such an ugly word though. Hmm perhaps soldier? No that's wrong. In any rate you will not be a pawn. More the Queen. A powerful piece that if taken is a mighty blow to the player."

"Is that what you see yourself as if I accept?" Harry asked angrily "A player playing with my life? Nothing more than a toy?"

"Do not talk about things you do not understand Harrison James Potter." Death said coldly "I do not see myself as the player in this game. It was the best analogy I could come up with at the time and you know that."

Looking defiantly at the woman, Harry said "Fine I apologise. but you still haven't told me what would happen if I accepted."

"If you accept and Magic agrees with both of our decisions, you will gain an increase in magical powers including perfect occlumency and legilimency to keep the secret and the ability to read and write any language as long as you have heard and listened to that language. You will also get powers that are befitting of my Champion as well as equipment that will assist."

Perking up at that last piece of information Harry smiled and said "Like speaking to the dead?" If he could speak to Sirius and his parents then that would be the clincher for the deal.

Suddenly looking sad Death softly replied "I'm afraid not. The dead are not supposed to come to the realm of the living."  
"Oh." Harry said feeling downcast and looked to the floor.

"But this is a special occasion so with your permission I can call your parents, Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory to speak with you for five minutes." Harry's head suddenly snapped upwards but before he could say anything Death continued "However if I do this then for you I must warn you that you will be unable to speak with them again until you yourself die."

Smiling Harry quickly agreed. After all, he hadn't expect to speak to these people until he died anyway.

Stepping back Death rose her hands and said "James Potter. Lilly Evans. Sirius Black. Cedric Diggory. I command you to appear in the land of the living. You are needed."

As soon as Death finished speaking four balls of light appeared from her hands and flew to just above the ground when they began to take a more human shape. Seconds later the four of them were in front of Harry looking just like they did when they died and smiling at him.

"Oh Harry, my brave baby boy." Lily said as she opened her arms for a hug, one that Harry jumped into with open arms.

"Don't hog him so much Lils" James smiled "Hello Harry"

"Dad..." Harry said as he hugged his father.

"I'll pass on the hug if that's alright Harry" Said a younger voice. Turning to his right Harry saw a smiling Cedric, still wearing his Triwizard outfit.

"Cedric I'm so sorry. I should never-" Harry began before Cedric cut him off

"It wasn't your fault Harry. It was Riddle's fault. Plus it's not so bad being dead."

Hearing a barking laugh from behind him Harry turned around and saw Sirus smiling at him "Hello Pup. I have a bone to pick with you. Why in the name of Merlin are you beating yourself up for my death?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Harry replied "Because if I hadn't gone to the DOM that night-"  
"Then Voldemort would have found a way to get the prophecy without you more than likely killing everyone in the way and causing more deaths." Sirius finished. "You may not want to hear it but it's a good thing I was the only fatality on our side that night. But I don't think that Death wants us to talk about that right now." Sirius said looking at Death.

"No Harry, we're here to talk about your choice." James said looking slightly sad. "By no means do I think it's good decision but it may be the best one you have to beat Voldemort." Cedric said shrugging "And truth be told the power boost may help you somewhat."

"Harry" Lily began biting her bottom lip slightly "I would much rather you don't do this but I understand how important it is. I just want to make sure you know whatever happens your father and I are extremely proud of you."  
"Hey what about me?!" Sirius exclaimed while James nodded at his wife's sentiment.

Sighing Lily said "Sirius is proud too. But whatever happens just remember we love you and are proud."

Smiling James stated "I think you should do it Harry." quickly seeing his wife's bewildered face James elaborated "Death is giving you a very good deal here. Killing Voldemort and being Death's Champion? I would go for it."

"I agree with Prongs." Sirius said as Lily muttered something that sounded like 'big surprise'. "You'll need the power boost to deal with both of War and Pestilence's cham-" Sirius said before he was cut off by a loud cough from Death. "Ah, Tmi I suppose there" Sirius said to Death who just nodded in agreement. Sighing Sirius continued "Either way I would take the deal. I think out time here is nearly done?"

Smiling sadly Death nodded and said "Unfortunately yes. I will give you enough time to say goodbye and any last messages you want to give."  
Cedric was the first and said "Make sure you don't beat yourself up for my death anymore eh Harry? And don't blame Cho for the way she acted last year. Remember she was dating me at the time." Smiling a melancholy smile Cedric stepped back and Sirius stepped forward engulfing his godson in a hug.

"Keep safe alright Pup? And make sure you kick Voldies ass for me!" Sirius said as James walked forward and took over hugging Harry.  
"Harry... Your mother and I have watched you grow up and believe me when we say we couldn't be any prouder of what you've done so far. There's so much more I want to say but I'll leave it at this. Check the Potter Family vault as soon as you can for a small black book with the Potter family spells in. I think that will help."

"Thanks Dad, I will" Harry said as James ended the hug

Smiling as he stepped back Lily walked up to Harry and grabbed him in one of the tightest hugs he had ever been given "Harry... Your Father pretty much said it all so all I can add is Make sure you eat well, keep exercising and practising your magic. Call Dobby once in a while too. He misses you even if he shows it in a slightly strange way. And remember we love you"

"I love you too mum and I'll make sure to call Dobby"

Stepping back to James' open arms Lily smiled at her son while Death rose her hands and said "You have done what you were called for. Return to the dead."

Harry could just make out Lily mouthing 'Love you Harry and Good Luck." before she became particles of light that quickly dispersed.

"So Harry, have you made your mind up now?" Death asked kindly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Harry thought about his family and Cedric before answering "Yes. I agree to be your champion."

At those words a beam of white light flew out from Harry's chest and connected with two beams of light that flew out of Deaths back.

"Magic has agreed with our decision but now for the difficult part."

"The difficult part?" Harry asked looking at the beam of light that was coming out of his chest.

"Yes. Getting your new powers." Death replied "Sorry but this will hurt."  
"What will hu-" was all that Harry was able to say before he felt a huge amount of pain in his chest causing him to double over. All of a sudden he felt a stabbing pain in his head and all he thought before he collapsed was ' _I just made a deal with Death._ "

* * *

 **AN:** It is currently 2am when I am writing/uploading this. This story has been sitting on my laptop since January and I never got past the first 800 words. At about midnight I had a breakthrough with this story and rushed to my laptop to finish it. What you have just read is the first chapter of _**Harry Potter and the Horsemen's War**_. I will update this one whenever I can but it will probably be even less frequent than _Heir Of GG_ as that one is the one I'm most concentrated on.

As always please Review, Favourite, Follow and if you're feeling especially kind share it if you liked it! If you didn't tell me why you didn't otherwise I won't get any better :)

Thanks for taking the time to read this and see you next time I update!


	2. War and Other Mysteries

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own is this idea and a very comfy chair.**

* * *

Voldemort smiled as he flexed his wand arm.

Since being approached by the embodiment of War and accepting his offer to become his champion, Voldemort felt calmer and more sane than he had in years. Granted, that may be to do with the fact that the ritual War had set up required the sacrifice of all his horcruxes but he thought that it was more to do with how he had more power running through his blood now.

After his short rest after the ritual Voldemort sent a crucio at one of his lower ranked death eaters as an experiment.

That death eater had become near catatonic from just three seconds of the torturing curse.

The sacrifice of his horcruxes were well worth the power gained in Voldemort's opinion. All that War had asked of him was to continue to wage war on Wizarding Britain and kill certain individuals that War wanted out of the picture so to speak.

Oh yes, and for him to be obedient to War and only War but that was a minor concession on his part, after all War had promised to only order him about when absolutely necessary and to never appear in front of his servants.

Thinking back, Voldemort was incredibly impressed by War's offer to him.

Power, near immortality and his youth all given to him as long as he fought the Horsemen's battle. Oh yes. And War gave him the details of the Prophecy.

'The power that the dark lord knows not.' That was about as vague as possible and slightly frightening. Although he wasn't a Ravenclaw, Voldemort hoarded knowledge that could make himself powerful. If the Potter boy knew some spell that he didn't...

Well that didn't make the dark Lord feel so good about his knowledge.

What Voldemort was less impressed with was the person he was ordered to work with, a young witch called Valencia Desmia who was inconceivably, undeniably insane in such a way that made Bellatrix look like the hight of sanity on her maddest day.

Valencia was the champion of Pestilence and the creator of most of Voldemort's army. With the removal of his horcruxes Voldemort had gone to the cave where his locket was hidden and reawakened his army of Inferi that guarded it. No use in an army guarding something useless. In the process he found out that the youngest Black had swapped out his locket for a fake, something that he was both angered and impressed by. Angered because he no longer had one of Slytherin's artefacts and impressed because it was evident the youngest Black had some skill to get past his traps.

When Voldemort had gotten back to Malfoy Manor with his Inferi Valencia laughed maniacally at them and had cast something over them. When asked what exactly she had done, the girl just said "Anything they kill will become exactly like them".

The girl had then gone on to do a very poor zombie impression and inform Voldemort that she would be gone for a few days while she got her 'stuff together'. Voldemort was honestly glad to be rid of her for a few days. He was more than aware that she frightened several members of his inner circle and that she enjoyed scaring them. Not so good for morale he admitted to himself but regardless Voldemort was rather happy with the deal he had struck. The only thing that could stop him now was that dammed prophecy and anyway, Potter would soon be out of the picture if all went to plan.

Lord Voldemort smirked as he leaned back in his throne and thought which country he would attack first once England was subjugated to his rule.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. The first thing he noticed was that he could see without needing his glasses. The second thing he noticed was that Death was sitting on a chair writing in a book.

"So you're awake then. Good. We have things to talk about." She said without looking up at him.

"Ow." Harry moaned as he sat up, "That was painful! What happened?"

"I apologise over how painful it was, its a painful necessity though. As for what happened, I believe you and I are now bound together." Death said as she stood up, the book disappearing from her hands magically.

"Wait, we're bound? You didn't say anything about binding us together! All you said was that I'd get perfect occlumency and legilimency, the ability to read and write any language as long as I've have read and listened to it and get powers and equipment! I never agreed to a binding!" Harry angrily exclaimed.

Smiling happily, Death said "Listen to yourself. You almost recited verbatim what I said to you earlier, that shows that it worked. And if you calm down I'll explain the binding."

"Woah, you're right I guess." Harry said sheepishly, "How does this work then? Do I just remember things now like having an eidetic memory?"

"You won't remember everything, only if you are concentrating on that thing especially and yes, it's somewhat like having an photographic memory. It's a part of subconscious occlumency I believe."

"Okay, so that's interesting but could you explain the binding now?" Harry asked.

Pausing a moment, Death took a deep breath and began to explain "So there's two different ways of getting a champion for primordials deities like myself. The first is what I suspect War and Pestilence did. They simply made an verbal agreement with their champions and as a result they now share some magic. Of course, there would be some sort of sacrifice on the champions part and some sacrifice on my siblings parts as well. Although I am unsure what it would be for Pestilence's champion, I am certain that Riddle's sacrifice was his soul anchors."

"Wait hold on a moment. So we share magic now? And what's soul anchors?" Harry interrupted looking straight at the woman.

In response Death began pacing the floor before she began speaking quicker than before "A soul anchor is one of the most unnatural things you can do on this earth Harry and for good reason. It prevents death but at the cost of splitting your soul and the death of an innocent. Voldemort has done this previously but I suspect that destroying them was magic's demand for allowing him War's power."

Sighing, Death continued "And no, we don't share magic. We have a deeper bond than just sharing magic reserves. For lack of a better explanation we are inextricably linked in this life and the next one. In this life I am bound to help you whenever you need it and you can summon me when you need me. When you die however you help me with whatever matters I may need. It's a complicated agreement that neither of us agreed with."

"So you didn't agree with it either? Then why do it?" Harry asked frowning.

"I didn't." Death said taking a seat on the bed next to Harry. Speaking softly she continued "There are powers beyond me, few of them but still enough to interfere with picking champions. Magic being one of them. I feel as if Magic interfered directly here for some reason, a reason neither of us know yet."

"Indeed. You don't." a deep voice said from nowhere. As Harry looked around to find where the voice was coming from, in front of him materialised a hooded man in a dark purple cloak with swirls running up and down the cloak. On a deeper inspection the swirls were lightly pulsating with no discernible rhythm or pattern.

"My lord Magic." Death said bowing her head respectfully to the stranger.

"Lady Death. A pleasure to make your acquaintance once more." Magic said bowing back to her before turning to Harry and stating "And this must be the young Potter. Good to know that my interference in your life has been towards a good cause."

"Erm." Harry replied intelligently.

"An eloquent response. Lilly Evans would be so proud" The man deadpanned. "At any rate I thought it best to inform you both that I did create the binding between you two. Things are happening that require a binding as opposed to a mutual agreement."

As Harry watched, the man seemed to flicker out of sight for a moment before returning.

"Ugh, I hate keeping corporal form like this." Magic stated in an annoyed voice before saying "So, I will leave you two alone now. I trust that Death can explain the ins and outs of what a binding is. So long Mr. Potter, it is good to see that I made a good choice in heading your mother's prayer so many years ago. I will see you at the next conference I believe Death. Try not to destroy humanity with this war. I would hate for the apes to die when they create so much entertainment for us."

And with that the man vanished into a puff of purple smoke that wafted into nothing.

"So... What just happened?" Harry asked, turning to Death who was shaking her head and looked for the very most part nervous.

"That. That was Magic. It was Magic that caused the binding. Magic was here." Death mutely replied.

"So, I suppose that's not a normal occurrence then?"

Death just shook her head and said "Magic is one of the few primordials that almost never takes a corporal form. At least not to my knowledge. He must really be interested to come here and speak with you. Much less interfere."

"Well then. That was slightly insulting." Harry stated "So what's the deal with binding then?"

That seemed to shake Death out of her stupor. "Binding. Right, Binding is a lot more complicated than I first explained. Essentially the only parts you really need to worry about right now is that you are my physical manifestation on earth. As such you have an array of my powers and the ability to call me to physical form as I said previously. Also you have the ability to speak telepathically with me regardless of where either of us are."

Frowning now, Death continued "Although I would rather you don't contact me that way. It could be... inconvenient and should only really be used in times of great need. I believe we may also feel each others emotions from time to time."

Something clicking into place, Harry blurted out "Wait! This seems like my bond with Voldemort last year."

"I suspect it does. After all this is a kind of soul magic as well."

"So I had a soul bond with Voldemort? How?"

"When he killed your mother it caused his soul to split slightly, however with the protections your mother cast it meant that his killing curse rebounded and struck him instead. when his body was destroyed part of that soul liked itself to the only living being in the room. You."

Harry thought for a moment before asking "So Voldemort killed himself? And he didn't realise that I was bound to him?"

"No. I don't believe he did, at least up until last year. In fact I'm not sure that it was just the scar causing the soul bond. By taking your blood he may have caused the bond to awaken. Before then it may have just been dormant, some of his power may have seeped into you such as parseltongue but when he took your blood the bond activated." Death said matter-of-factly. "at any rate that is not as important right now. What's important is I tell you how this binding works."

Death sat on the bed next to Harry and said in a low voice "The binding is different since essentially it allows me to take over your body when needed, and most importantly, without permission."

"Wait what!" Harry yelped "That's ridiculous! You can control my body?!"

"Yes, but one body cannot have two beings in command at once, if I were to take control you would have to be unconscious or close to death and you wouldn't remember anything after I take control."

"So basically you can take control and cause me to do things without my knowledge? Great!" Harry said sarcastically as he stood up. "That's just what I want to hear. I got enough of this possession stuff last year and now I can get possessed without my knowing it? Wait, is this anything like what happened to Ginny in second year?"

"No... her possession meant her life was drained away each time she was taken over by Riddle, the only adverse effects you would get is a blinding headache."

"If you're sure then." Harry said uncertainly, "So good memory, more magical strength, and a direct link to death? Any other benefits?"

"A few, would you be so kind as to pass me your cloak of invisibility?" Death asked as she stood up. As Harry scrambled through his trunk to grab his cloak, Death continued "And if you're willing, your wand."

As Harry turned around, ready to pass the items to the entity, he noticed her stroking Hedwig's head and a slight glow coming from his feathered companion.

"Consider this the first part of your gift from me, Hedwig will live a longer life than most owls. Actually, she will live as long as you do, if not longer and she should be able to find you no matter where you are."

Hedwig hooted loudly, leaning in towards the hand Death was using to stroke the bird's head.

Smiling at the bird, Death said "If you would pass me the cloak, I'd like to improve it slightly."

The moment Death's hand grasped the cloak from Harry's outstretched hand what felt like a jolt of electricity arced up his arm and down his spine. As Harry instinctively grasped the cloak harder, Death quickly dropped it instantly stopping the constant shock.

As the cloak floated to the floor, Harry massaged his hand "What the hell was that?!"

"I'm unsure." Death said as she bit her lip in thought "I'll have to investigate about it."

Death picked up the cloak from the floor, twirling it around her fingers "In the meantime, have you head the story of the Three Brothers?"

Shaking his head, Harry replied "I don't think so. What's it about?"

"The actual story is unimportant, what is important is that the three brothers were said to have been given gifts of immense power by me. They called them the Deathly Hallows. An unbeatable wand, a stone that raises the dead and a cloak... a cloak that provides invisibility even from Death. I'm sure if you wanted the full story you could ask your friend Luna, I believe her father knows it better than most. Or for that matter, Albus Dumbledore."

As Death twirled the cloak it got longer and glowed brighter "Now, the basic idea of how they got the Hallows is wrong, completely wrong, but that I gave it to them is correct. And as such I can do things like this." As the cloak took on an unearthly glow it floated away from Death and wrapped itself around Harry.

"I've made it slightly better. It will appear as whatever robes or clothes you want it to be and will only turn invisible when you want it to. I've also added some self cleaning abilities to it so you can keep it on you at any time if you choose. Which would be a good idea what with War and Riddle looking to kill you."

"Thank you... erm" Harry trailed off before asking. "I know you're death and all, but what do I call you? Because calling you mistress may be a bit too kinky for my tastes."

"Hmmm, Lady Death has a nice ring to it... Perhaps Thana after the Greek idea of me. I'll give it some thought and get back to you." Death promised. "How about we use Lady Thana for now and I can think of something later."

"Alright Lady Thana."

"Excellent, now unless you have more questions I think that's about it for now. I believe Dumbledore is coming to pick you up?" Death enquired.

"Yes, he sent a letter the other day telling me to expect him tonight."

"Excellent, I warn you to be wary of Albus Dumbledore for as good of a man he may be, he often sees the forest and not the trees when trying to do the greater good. I do have to leave but first, a parting gift."

As Death waved her arm all of Harry's clothes were neatly folded, and his books were stacked as they, alongside all his school materials,flew into his trunk. "This should make packing easier, although you should look into getting a expanding trunk, I hear they're very useful and incredibly practical."

With that parting remark the air around Death seemed to shimmer before she disappeared from sight.

Harry rubbed his eyes and stared at the spot on the floor Death was standing on before disappearing. Sighing, Harry just resigned himself to the fact that he would never have a normal year it seemed and that impossible things would always seem to happen around him. Remembering what Death had offhandedly mentioned about Luna, Harry quickly grabbed a quill and paper and penned a quick note to Luna asking about the Tale of The Three Brothers and anything she might know about it. Reading over the letter twice before he was happy with it, Harry tied it to the leg of Hedwig who affectionately bit his finger before flying out the window.

* * *

"Good evening Harry. I assume you're all packed?" Albus Dumbledore asked as Harry opened the door.

"Yes sir, everything is upstairs though."

"Ah, would you be so kind as to bring it down while I talk to your relatives? It should only take a moment."

As Harry ran upstairs to fetch his trunk and Hedwig's cage, a high pitched scream was heard followed by Dumbledore saying "Good evening Petunia, Vernon. May I have a word?"

By the time Harry had managed to get his trunk downstairs it seemed that Dumbledore had whatever talk he had wanted with Vernon and Petunia as the three of them, and Dudley, were all sitting in the living room. Dumbledore looked calmly entertained while Petunia and Dudley looked terrified, and Vernon's face was purple.

"Well bo- Harry? Are you ready to leave?" Vernon asked, trying and failing to keep anger out of his voice.

Harry turned to Dumbledore with a look of interest before relying "Yes Uncle."

"Then we best get going, I'll leave you a moment with you relatives shall I?" Dumbledore stood and left the room to an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you next summer." Harry said as he went to follow Dumbledore.

As he walked out the door Dumbledore remarked "I sent your things ahead to the Burrow, I hope you don't mind?"

"No sir, that's fine." Harry remarked.

"Excellent Harry, now I'm afraid to say before we go to the Burrow I must enlist your services with something. Once again we seem to have a vacancy in the Defence position and I would like to convince an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement. Having an upstanding student such as yourself with me may be convincing enough for him to come and work with us once more. Grab my hand and I shall apparate us there."

Looking down at the Professor's hands Harry noted one was blackened and withered. "Sir your hand..."

"Ah, a mistake I made earlier this summer, I will of course to tell you more later on as I intend for you to have private lessons with me this coming year. But for now please grab my other hand and I shall take us to Horace's home."

Taking the Professor's arm, Harry could only wonder who Horace was before the world seemed to shimmer and disappear around him.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, first update in a few months and it's not even my most popular story that's getting updated. Here's to this year's update of this one! Now back to work on everything else...**


End file.
